Torture
by iMyrable
Summary: Prequel van "Forever Frozen as a Teenager". OC.  Korte hoofdstukken, maar wel met inhoud. ALL HUMAN - of misschien toch niet?
1. Preface

_P_reface.  
>"Ga niet weg!" schreeuwde mijn gevoel. Maar ik wist dat ik moest gaan, anders zou ik te laat komen.<br>"Ik zal u missen," zei ik, terwijl ik probeerde de pijn te negeren.  
>"Dat weet ik," zei ze zacht. Even werd ik warm van binnen.<br>Dat was het dan. Onze laatste conversatie. De laatste keer dat ik haar zag.


	2. First Torture

_C_hapter _O_ne.  
>De pijn stijgt, en stijgt, maar neemt niet af. Toch moet ik doorvechten. Zij heeft vertrouwen in me, en dat heeft ze vast niet zonder reden. Ze deed nooit iets zonder reden. Ik zal haar niet teleurstellen, nooit. Het is zo gemakkelijk om te doen wat ik graag wil, om mijn koffers in te pakken en weg te gaan. Weg van de pijn. Dan zal ik haar weer zien.<br>Maar mijn ouders zullen me niet laten gaan. Ze zeggen steeds dat ik precies mag weten wat ik doe, maar wanneer ik begin over stoppen, over weggaan, is het een heel ander verhaal. Dat is "no way". Ik moet door van hen. Mam denkt te weten wat ik voel, maar dat weet ze niet. Er is maar één persoon die, juist door niet te doen alsof ze het begreep, begreep wat ik bedoelde. Haar aanwezigheid kalmeerde me altijd, omdat ik weet dat zij niets met mij zal laten gebeuren. Het voelt alsof ik constant in brand sta, maar ik weet dat zij mij niet zal laten verbranden, mocht er echt vuur zijn.  
>Maar zij is hier niet. Ze is weg. En ik weet niet wanneer ik haar weer zal zien. Haar hand is hier niet, ik kan er niet in knijpen. Ik wil er ook niet in knijpen, want ik wil haar geen pijn doen. En dat is de reden waarom ik op mijn tanden moet bijten en door moet gaan. Ik wil niet dat zij mij pijn ziet lijden, want dat doet haar ook pijn. Ik maakte me eens zorgen om haar, omdat zij niet zichzelf was. Een <em>A<em>nder ging eens polshoogte nemen, en deze persoon kwam er achter dat ze niet zichzelf was omdat ze vol zat met zorgen om mij. Ze maakte zich altijd al zorgen om mij, maar dat was om andere redenen. Of, in ieder geval, óók om andere redenen. Dat het ook om deze reden was, dat wist ik niet. Ik wil het ook niet. Zij mag zich geen zorgen maken; daarvoor houd ik te veel van haar. Ik zal vechten, voor haar. Ze mag mij niet zien lijden, dus ik zal vechten. Ik heb nog acht weken, en ik zal haar koste wat het kost beschermen. Dat heeft ze verdiend.  
>En toch blijft het knagen. Ik wil bij haar zijn, anders maak ik me zorgen om haar. Maar zij zal zich zorgen om mij maken wanneer ik bij haar ben, dus zal ik niet bij haar zijn.<p> 


	3. Second Torture

_C_hapter _T_wo.  
>Vandaag is het haar verjaardag. Het is een marteling dat ik haar hand niet kan schudden. Het is niet eerlijk. Ik zou er alles voor over hebben om te kunnen stoppen, om terug te gaan, om haar weer te zien. Om haar hand te schudden en haar te feliciteren met haar verjaardag. Maar het mag niet. Ik moet doorgaan.<br>Men heeft besloten dat ze iets nieuws met me gaan proberen. Het is niet echt nieuw, want ze hebben het al eerder geprobeerd. Maar toen zag ik haar steeds nadat ze het geprobeerd hadden, of het duurde niet langer dan een paar dagen voordat ik haar weer zag. Nu moet ik het zonder haar doen. Het is net of ik opnieuw geboren ben. Ik lig nu alleen in een wieg, en de wereld is onbekend, ze gaat te snel om te begrijpen. Dan word ik opgepakt. Zo verlies ik de controle over mijn eigen lijf en over mijn eigen ziel. Ze moeten van me af blijven. Ik kan zo hard gillen als ik wil, maar er is niemand die mij hoort. Ik kan mezelf verwonden, maar er is niemand die het ziet. Ik kan een vinger achter in mijn keel steken, en men zou het nog niet eens ruiken. Zij merkte dat soort dingen altijd direct. Maar zij is niet hier. Ik mag niet opgeven, ik moet de hele weg nemen. Achter de finish zal zij staan, mij opwachtend. Ik mag geen kortere, snellere, gemakkelijkere route nemen. Zij heeft er vertrouwen in dat het goed zal komen, dus het zal goed moeten komen.  
>En alsnog zou ik er alles voor over hebben om de snelle route te nemen, om vandaag nog in haar armen te liggen en haar te omhelzen. Ik kan me nog goed herinneren hoe dat de laatste keer voelde, dat intense gevoel van veiligheid. Dat gevoel van liefde. Haar spontane acties toverden elke dag weer een lach op mijn gezicht. Een lach als een weerspiegeling van het gevoel van intens geluk. Dat gevoel is wat ik nu moet missen, samen met haarzelf en haar persoonlijkheid. Nu moet ik steeds mijn best doen mijzelf niet kwijt te raken, om niet te verdrinken in het alsmaar groter wordende gat in mijzelf.<br>Maar ik geef niet op. Ooit zal ik haar weer zien, hoe sneller, hoe beter. Dan zal ik haar achteraf feliciteren met haar verjaardag, maar feliciteren zal ik haar. Het probleem is vooral dat ik moet volhouden totdat de tijd gekomen is, totdat ik haar weer zal zien.


	4. Third Torture

_C_hapter _T_hree.  
>Ik voel dat ik de grip op mijzelf begin te verliezen. Mijn vertrouwen in haar is sterker dan ooit, alhoewel ik haar woorden onbewust verdraai. Het is niet echt verdraaien, dat zeker niet. Ik zoek nu alleen naar andere betekenissen en opvattingen van haar woorden.<br>Ik ben gestopt te geloven dat zij wist dat ik hieruit zou komen en zou genezen. Ik geloof nu dat zij zeker wist dat ik, wanneer ik de juiste therapie, hulp en medicatie zou hebben, zou genezen. Maar ik krijg geen goede hulp. Ik begrijp de therapie niet. Medicatie wordt aan mij niet gegeven, eveneens als een reden waarom ik dit niet krijg. Wanneer ik een pilletje krijg, lost dat niet de oorzaak van mijn problemen op; enkel het gevolg. En dit is niet omdat de goede pilletjes er niet zijn. Het is omdat ze aan mij die goede pilletjes niet willen geven.  
>Ik heb een gesprek gehad met mijn ouders en twee praatmevrouwen tegelijk. Het enige wat zij probeerden, was om in mijn hoofd te komen. Ze wilden zelfs bij mijn herinneringen aan háár komen! Maar ze mogen niet aan haar komen. Wat in mijn hoofd is, is van mij. Ze wilden zelfs dat ik al mijn herinneringen een beetje ging vervormen, kleiner ging maken, om ze dan weer terug te stoppen in mijn hoofd. Dat zou beter voor me zijn, zeiden ze. Ik snap niet hoe ze dat nog durven te zeggen. Mijn leven draait om haar, zonder haar zou ik het niet volhouden. En zij willen deze herinneringen vervormen! De herinneringen aan toen ik nog gelukkig was. De herinneringen aan toen ik niet meer gelukkig was, maar ik er met haar over kon praten, en ik haar hand vast kon houden.<br>Ik wil stoppen. Ik wil dat zij stoppen met mij pijn doen. Wanneer de pijn in alsmaar stijgende lijn is, en men niet verwacht dat de pijn ooit minder zal worden, moet men ophouden met die pijn verergeren, omdat ik hier de rest van mijn leven aan vast zal zitten. Ik wil er nu mee stoppen, zodat ik nooit ergere pijn dan dit zal hebben.  
>En toch, toch vecht ik door. Voor haar. Ik zal niets doen waarmee ik haar bewust pijn doe. Er is een kans dat dit betekent dat we volgend jaar niet samen zijn, maar daar probeer ik zo min mogelijk aan te denken. Zij is de zon en de maan voor mij, zowel overdag al 's nachts het lichtpuntje in mijn bestaan. Ik vecht door, zo goed als mogelijk, en ik probeer niet te vechten tegen zij die mij zouden moeten helpen, alhoewel dat een onmogelijke opgave is. Maar proberen kan altijd. Ik ben er zeker van dat zij weet dat ik toch tegen hen vecht, en ik ben er zeker van dat zij weet dat ik probeer dit niet te doen. De weg is nog lang, maar ik geef niet op. Het laatste stuk zal vast sneller gaan dan het eerste.<p> 


	5. Fourth Torture

_C_hapter _F_our.  
>Ik wil stoppen met deze therapie, ik houd het niet vol. Ik kan er niet tegen opgesloten te zijn tussen de handen en de benen van de therapeut, in een kamer waarvan de deur op slot is en er een briefje op de deur hangt dat niemand binnen mag komen, wat voor geluiden er ook uit de kamer komen. Ik moet stil blijven zitten en ontspannen, dan doet het minder pijn, zegt de therapeut. Maar dat kan ik niet. Daarvoor is het te erg, te zwaar.<br>Ik ben bezig om haar te laten gaan. Dat is nog het ergste van de hele therapie. Ik wil haar niet kwijt, daarvoor is dat wat we hebben te mooi. En wanneer ik haar weer zal zien, wil ik dat dat nog hetzelfde is. Ik vertel haar niet de dingen die ik alleen aan haar kan vertellen, ik vertel haar helemaal niets. Ik wil haar beschermen tegen de gruwels van hier, omdat ik weet het dat haar pijn zal doen als zij weet wat ik doormaak. Toch schrijf ik brieven aan haar, 's nachts, wanneer ik wakker ben geworden uit de zoveelste nachtmerrie. Ik verstuur deze niet, dat durf ik niet. Stel dat het in verkeerde handen terecht komt.  
>De therapeut was tijdens de afgelopen therapiesessie heel moedeloos. Ik denk niet dat hij gelooft dat het ooit nog goed met mij zal komen, ik was dit keer degene die hem de moed in moest spreken. Niet dat ik zelf geloof dat het ooit goed komt, nee, dat zeker niet. Maar ik laat ze geloven dat ik dat wel geloof, zodat ze me niet naar huis sturen. Want thuis is het onveilig.<br>En daarnaast, ik heb haar beloofd dat ik het zou proberen, en zij zei dat het allemaal goed zou komen. Toch ga ik twijfelen. Wat als ze het dit maal fout heeft? Dat gebeurt niet vaak, maar het kan wel. Ik wil niet dat ze het fout heeft, want dat hoort niet zo. Zij kan niets fout doen, dat kan gewoon niet. Dat maakt haar wie ze is; iemand die nooit iets fout doet.  
>En ik blijf hopen dat ze zich aan haar belofte houdt, hoewel ik bang ben dat ze dat niet doet. De vorige keer dat ze een belofte niet na kwam heeft dat onze band alleen maar versterkt, maar ik geloof niet dat dat deze keer weer zal gebeuren. Ik ben bang dat het zal maken dat ik mijn vertrouwen in haar verlies. Ik ben sowieso bang voor de buitenwereld, maar ook voor hetgeen wat ik hier heb, namelijk de therapieën. En ik ben bang afhankelijk te worden van wat ik hier heb, dat ik dan straks de buitenwereld helemaal niet meer aandurf.<br>Maar dan zal zij voor me klaarstaan, en zal het goed zijn.


	6. Fifth Torture

_C_hapter _F_ive.  
>Ze wilden me hier niet meer. Ik ben weggestuurd. Ik ben een hopeloos geval en niemand vindt het nog de moeite waard om mij beter te maken, dus ik moest weg. Ik moest ruimte maken voor iemand die het wel waard was, denk ik. Ze zeiden het niet letterlijk, maar het is logisch dat ze dat ermee bedoelden.<p>

Het enige wat ik heb meegekregen bij het afscheid vandaag is een pakje pillen voor zes dagen. Maar op de zevende dag zal ik haar weer zien. Ik heb haar al een mail gestuurd om dat te vertellen. Ik denk niet dat ze hem kan lezen, maar misschien ook wel. Dat zal ze mij vast wel vertellen, eens ik haar weer zie. Ik ben benieuwd hoe het zal gaan. Zal ze teleurgesteld zijn, of blij? Misschien is ze wel verdrietig, of boos. Ik hoop niet dat ze boos op mij is. Ik kon er immers niets aan doen, het is de schuld van de therapeuten en dokters. Die stuurden mij weg, ik heb niet zelf gevraagd of ik weg mocht. Hoe graag ik ook weg wilde, ik heb het niet gevraagd. Dus zou ze niet boos op mij moeten zijn. Ik denk sowieso niet dat ze boos op mij is, dat is ze nooit. Misschien is ze teleurgesteld, dat kan wel.

Ik hoop dat haar aanwezigheid de pijn iets kan verminderen. Eigenlijk weet ik wel zeker dát haar aanwezigheid de pijn zal verminderen. Dat doet het immers altijd. Haar koele gestalte, haar warme blik; voor mij de sleutels naar "houden van".

Ik vraag me af wat ze zal doen, eens ze mij ziet. Zal ze mij omhelzen, zou ze een hand op mijn schouder leggen? Misschien is ze ook wel bang om me pijn te doen. Ik zal het tegen die tijd wel zien. Dat neemt niet weg dat ik erg benieuwd ben. Ik houd zoveel van haar, stel je voor dat ik het verpest. Dat zou niet de bedoeling zijn.

Maar toch moet ik dit doen. Ik zal haar weer zien, op de zevende dag. Zes dagen lang zal ik pillen slikken, tot mijn pillen op zijn. En dan, op de zevende dag, zal ik haar weer zien.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Let op, ander Point of View!**

_E_pilogue.  
>Doorlopen op menselijke snelheid is altijd al lastig geweest, maar nu is dat helemaal het geval. Nu ik haar eenmaal ruik, kan ik mezelf bijna niet inhouden. Ik zou zo graag naar haar toe willen rennen en haar dan vast willen houden. Ik zou naar haar toe willen rennen en haar op willen tillen. Dan zou ik haar vasthouden, heel stevig, dicht bij mijn niet-kloppende hart.<p>

Maar dat kan ik helaas niet doen. Dat zou haar pijn doen. En ik heb mezelf beloofd dat ik haar nooit pijn zal doen. Die belofte breek ik op dit moment al, op meerdere manieren. Ik ben niet bij haar, en dat doet haar pijn. En ik heb haar die pijn nooit eeuwig weggenomen. Misschien is dat juist wel wat ik moet doen. Ik weet dat ik haar kan helpen, maar uit angst voor de vreselijke pijn van het leven daarna, of beter gezegd: het bestaan daarna, waarin ze iedereen van wie ze houdt zal verliezen, heb ik het niet gedaan.

Links en rechts mensen groetend loop ik door de gang van dit gebouw. In welk lokaal moest ik ook alweer zijn? O ja, in hetzelfde lokaal als de vorige keer dat ik in dit gebouw moest zijn. Vreemd eigenlijk, ik werk al ruim twintig jaar op deze school, en ik weet nog steeds de weg niet in dit gebouw.

Een vlaag van emotie komt over me heen. Daar zit ze. Ik merk dat ik ben gestopt met lopen, maar ik kan me niet meer inhouden. Wat ziet ze er slecht uit. Met onmenselijke snelheid begeef ik me naar haar. Zal ik het doen of niet? Ik leg een hand op haar schouder. Met plotselinge blijheid begint ze zich om te draaien. Heel snel, voor een mens, maar niet snel genoeg om mij nog even na te laten denken.

Ik moet het doen. Ik zal haar verlossen. Vandaag nog, zodat ze over enkele dagen geen pijn meer heeft. Ik moet het vragen, nú. Nu ik de moed nog heb.

In de halve seconde dat dat door mijn hoofd ging, heeft ze zich omgedraaid. Ze kijkt me aan, haar diepblauwe ogen vol met vreugde. Ook dat zal veranderen, realiseer ik me.

Ik heb mijn besluit genomen, nu moet ik het vragen. "Caryl? Kom je even met me mee?"


End file.
